louvreorgfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:F-L-R-N/Alex's Jury Speech
Hi guys! Great to see you back. I enjoyed this season so much, it was probably one of the hardest orgs for me because i put alot of mental strength into it. Thank you hosts and thank you for the other 15 players for giving life to this incredible season. Somehow I made it to day 39 and i will present you below my gameplay and the reasons you should vote for me. Pre-Merge ---- So, i started on the yellow tribe, where i instantly connected with quite a few people. My main strategy coming into this game was to attach to people and talk to them daily or at least once two days to make them comfortable with me. Edvin, Hals and I created an alliance, a final 3 if you want, which someone was successful since 2/3 are still in the game. I admit, i was intimidated by Hals because she knew alot of people and she proved she is dangerous(from other orgs she was in) so it was in my best interest to be with a threat than against it. I also created a final 2 deal with Brian, who i consider was my ride or die. This way, i was alligned with half of the tribe, while with the rest i maintained a constant relationship, except for Nic, cause he was tired to talk to people. Luckily we didn't need to go to tribal council more than once so it was a perfect opportunity to solidify the bonds are created. As a result they were pretty handy come merge. Tribe swap happened. We went from 2 to 3 tribes of 4, aka a bigger target on you etc..but i was lucky enough to be with Brian. I knew that coming into this game, i needed to clarify the little "argument" i had with Dawn some weeks ago. Both Zach and Dawn were very solid so if we had to lose, god knows what would have happened. Luckily again, we kept on winning. Again, i took this as an opportunity to strengthen my relations with Dawn and Zach. We even made a tribe alliance. I admit i was reluctant to trust both of them but at that point i had nothing to lose. Merge ---- We merged. Coming into the merge, i had bonds/deals/alliances with Brian, Edvin, Hals, Dawn, Zach. I knew Matt from 703, so somehow...i had a shield. Thanks to Lynn, i was immune. Edvin played an idol and we got majority(or this is what we believed) Starting with Edvin's vote, my game was shaken up. While i wanted Dawn gone because she was a threat but i was afraid she might have an idol. So what did Alex do? Well, knowing that the blues would stil target Edvin, i took that and i tried to pin Dawn against Edvin and vice versa. Sadly it didn't work as Lynn flipped and Edvin was eliminated. I was somehow caught up in a lie After Lynn flipped, as i knew because Hals treated her not so good? I immediately went to her, firstly because i felt for her and secondly because i saw in her a great ally, who proved to be loyal to me to the bitter end despite not always voting on the same side At the auction(i think it was before edvin left?), i got a reset idol, and idol that once played would negate all the votes, and those who received votes would become immune, forcing a revote. I heard rumours spreading about Brian being the vote. I wanted to keep the idol as long as possible but that didn't happen as Dawn somehow leaked that they might split between me and Brian. So what did Alex do again? He tried gaining votes against him. Sounds like a stupid risk but it paid off. The vote was 4 to 4(to 3 actually since Brian had the pearl). I made sure that i get votes and with my vote on Brian, i ensured the yellows stayed at least one more round. How? Well Lynn and Hals had connections with the others so they were safe. I smelled some cracks between the blues, especially between David and Dawn/Zach. So David, a huge threat, got the boot. This idol play may seem stupid, but it was not. This way, i pushed myself far in the game, reaching day 39. I solidified the bonds i had with Brian Hals and even Lynn. And except for the subsequent tribal council, my name was never brought up again. At the revote, all i could do was watch, i did however tried to say to people to get rid of the bigger players which were Dawn and Zach while they could since no advantage could have been played Since the merge, i connected even more with Lynn to the extend that she felt very confortable woth me but was that enough? No. Matt woke up and suggested an alliance with me Brian and Hals to blindside Zach and Dawn who were the strongest duo. We managed to make sure Zach thinks he is a threat or at least to make sure that he isn't confortable enough with using the idpl on Dawn. Therefore, Dawn was eliminated. Sadly, Matt flipped the next vote unnecessary to blindside Brian because he was unsure he would reach final 4 with us? Zach was voted out as we intended to after that, me, Hals and Matt trying to strengthen our alliance. At the last immunity, we knew that if Lynn wins, she wins no matter who she sits next to. So i went on full mode. Luckily Matt won it and we got Lynn out. That vote was very hard for me because i weighted the possibilities. Do i force a tie or do i just go with the easy vote. It was tricky and after some thought i had to vote for Lynn. 'Why should you vote for me? ' ---- ''- i played a consistent social game having alliances/deals: >final 3 with Edvin and Hals >final 2 deal with Brian >foursome alliance with Zach Dawn and Brian >final 5 yellow tribe alliance >Lynn David and I alliance >final 4 with Matt Hals and Brian >strong connection with Lynn >consistently talking to people in general '' ''-i managed to help my tribe win immunities, being immune for 18 days straight, which isn't easy to achieve '' ''-i knew that coming into this game, i was a super challenge threat, i did my part on the pre merge but on the merge, i started throwing some challenges to keep my game under control. I was also confident enough to throw them. I mean i did have a back up in case of anything. '' ''-the idol play solidified my game and social bonds, pushing me to final 3 '' ''-i am the only person that success=fully played an advantage and still be here on day 39 '' ''-calling several shots '' ''-consistently playing the game unlike my two fellow finalists. I tried to be as active as possible throughout the entire game. And despite lying to people, i tried not to push it over the limits of decency and personal relationships '' ''-my social game wasn't the best but it was enough for me to make my way to the finale '' ''-i have wasted nights and days playing the game, while others slept i was always active to make sure i knew everything '' ''-i kept the idol only to myself. A wrong move on any survivor org is to reveal your advantages. Tho i have to admit that saying i got nothing wasn't very convincing even for me. '' ''-one important thing in the game, no matter where you stand(majority, minority), you have to adapt. And i did that, i adapted to everyone's gameplay and personality. '' ---- Sorry for the long post. I hope that my strength and determination to make it to finale is appreciated by you and hope you consider voting for me. Probably you will see me as a liar and a stupid guy, but let's be honest who wouldn't lie in this game. I have outwitted, outplayed and outlasted every aspect of the game. In conclusion, I do believe i have what it takes, and i do believe that i played a decent game, enough for me to snatch some votes. I am waiting for roasts and questions. With love from Romania. Category:Blog posts